1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. The present invention also relates to an electronic device including the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Attention has been focused on semiconductor devices including elements with semiconductor properties. An example of the elements with semiconductor properties is a transistor, which is used in a liquid crystal display device, a memory device, and the like.
As a semiconductor material for a transistor, an oxide semiconductor has recently attracted attention though silicon (Si) has been commonly used (see Patent Document 1).